The Sun's Sky (New Version Special)
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Special Chapter for the fanfiction The Sun's Sky (New Version). Caelum Sinclair, son of Reborn Sinclair and Tsunayuki Sinclair was preparing a surprise for his mama and papa because today is a special day for his parents, Wedding Anniversary. Will his surprise for his parents become a success? Find out when you readers read it. Fem!Tsuna, R27
Great morning in the home of one small yet happy family, Caelum in age of five woke up early morning which was five a.m. He was very excited for this day that maybe is the reason why he woke up in the very morning than he usually does.

The truth is, today is the wedding anniversary of his Mama and Papa.

Learning such event made him happy as he immediately went out to his bed and carefully went out to his room, seeing no one was out from his parent's bed room. He slowly closed the door and quietly went down the stairs.

Little did the child knows, inside the room where his parents was resting, Tsuna is still fast asleep, hugging her own husband to his chest while Reborn woke up from the presence of his son. He knew his son seems planning something. He took glance to his partner and family pet, Leon who had woke up from his master. Heard the silent order, he began to crawl away from his fedora.

Seeing Leon was already gone, he looked down to his beloved wife who still hasn't waked up from her beautiful dream. He hugged his wife even more as he rest himself with her presence.

In the kitchen, Caelum opened the refrigerator to see what he can make for his Mama and Papa. He had thought really hard yesterday about what he can give to them. Buying a gift never became his option since he has no money of his own and asking his uncles seems a good choice but still not much a good idea. Many ideas appeared but none of them took his own liking until he decided to make a breakfast for them. Today is Sunday, no work for his Papa, a truly great day.

Caelum took the ingredients he needed from the refrigerator and put them on the table. He took a certain paper that he had printed yesterday which was an ingredient for making Egg with Polenta and Pancetta.

Leon appeared to the table and took glance to the child. Caelum smiled brightly as he greeted him, "Good Morning Leon. I'm planning to make a surprise breakfast for Mama and Papa, do you want to help me?" Leon's answer was a lick from his chin, making him softly laugh to it. "Let's begin!"

He was really grateful that the entire ingredients were all here, having no trouble going out to buy them. He really made sure to cook them according to the recipe had told, not wanting to make something that wouldn't take their liking, since he's a beginner. Leon was assisting him by giving a form the child needed material and kept watching him.

After the whole cooking, he had arranged them on the plate and finally he's done. He was really happy in his accomplishment, since this is the first time he had cook without any help from any adult. He now ready the most important thing before giving the meal as the surprise, espresso his Papa love and hot chocolate for his Mama.

Leon crawl to his shoulder and licked his chin, telling good job to the child which made him happy.

Putting them all in the tray, he carried them which to his surprise, it was hard and heavy. He slowly walked to the living room and to the stairs. His hand was shaking from the heaviness but he still kept on. Almost to the final step when he suddenly slip as the tray he's holding was falling down. Expecting the tray fall, mess and broken plates, everything was saved when an older hand gave him assistance.

Caelum slowly looked to the person who saved his surprise and it was his father, smiling. Reborn took the tray from his hand and put it on the side of the floor before checking his son. Seeing no injuries made him relief. He took a quick glance to Leon, telling a silent good job, making his partner happy.

"Caelum what did Mama said about the kitchen?" Reborn asked in scolding, more like stated. Seeing his son looking down in guilt, Reborn pat his head, making his son raise his head to look to his father. "At least you had done a wonderful accomplishment. But next time when you want to cook something, you need to ask assistance to me or your Mama, we don't want you to get hurt, remember that."

"Yes Papa" Caelum said before smiling. "Happy Wedding Anniversary Papa!" Caelum hugged his father tightly as such he return back the hug.

"Thank you Caelum" Reborn was happy his son greeted him and much more made an effort to make a meal for them on his own. Talk about his son.

"Mama?" Caelum asked after breaking the hug. Reborn took the tray from his side and stood up, "Still sleeping, come on you wanted to surprise her right?"

Caelum smiled wider and nod.

The two went their way to the room where Tsuna still sleeping. Slowly opening the door, Caelum see indeed his Mama is still in deep sleep. He turned to his father, like asking if he could go in. Reborn smiled and nodded, giving him permission to go on.

Caelum smiled as he opened the door and walked to his mother side. He took a deep breath before jumping to his Mama.

"Mama!" Caelum yelled as he landed to Tsuna's chest, waking up in surprise to see her own son smiling brightly. Leon who was thrown out from Caelum's shoulder due to his jumping landed bit far from Tsuna and him but still in bed. Knowing what will happen next, he went to the place where he can have a nice view to watch, the top of his master's fedora.

"Caelum good morning." Tsuna greeted her son with a kiss to his cheek. Caelum smiled brightly before moving to her side, "Mama I made a surprise!"

"Surprise?" Tsuna questioned before seeing his husband with tray in hand. "Did you make that with Caelum, Reborn?"

Reborn shook his head as he put the tray to her lab, much as her surprise, the food seems delicious. The way the food organized was like she was served in the high class restaurant.

"Would you believe if I said it was your son who made everything on his own?" Reborn said as he took his espresso and sat beside her. That shock Tsuna and turn to her son who grin, telling his Papa was telling the truth.

She turned back to Reborn, "And you didn't stop him? Reborn what if Caelum got hurt or something bad happened?"

"Mama I can take care of myself!" Caelum argued with a pout. Tsuna turn to her son, "I would believe those words when you're older Caelum."

"What!" Caelum pouted even more. Only one word both Tsuna and Reborn could think to their son, cute.

"True you have a point about that Tsuna." Reborn said before blowing his hot espresso before sipping it. He was actually surprised, it's delicious like how Tsuna made for him. "But that didn't mean I left him do as he please. I ordered Leon to watch over our son and he did, he also helped him from his cooking. When I sense they're half way done, I decide to walk out to check them. I must say, he got your cooking skills."

This time, Caelum was shock, "You mean you were watching me Papa?" Reborn smirked, "Don't think you can hide things from me Caelum."

"So Caelum and Leon made this." Tsuna said in disbelief as she looked on the food in front of her.

Caelum smiled brightly, "Happy Wedding Anniversary Mama, Papa!"

Tsuna was happy to hear that, much more made an effort to make a breakfast for her and Reborn. She felt really lucky to have Caelum as her own son.

"Thank you Caelum" Tsuna kissed her son's cheek while Reborn kissed the other side.

Caelum smiled widely from his parent's affection.

Tsuna turn to Leon and smiled, "Thank you too Leon." Leon jump happily as his reply, happy that Tsuna appreciated their hard work.

Caelum raised both of his hand, "Try the food, it's for Mama and Papa!"

"Okay Caelum we'll eat." Tsuna said with a smile, seeing how hyper and excited her son. Reborn chuckle as he took the fork from the tray. "We'll have a taste Caelum."

Caelum nod happily, excited to know how his parents would react to his first time cooking, although deep inside he was so nervous to know if it's good or bad.

Both Tsuna and Reborn took a bite from their portion, eating it slowly. Caelum mentally gulp, the nervousness seems rising. Both parents turn to each other and smiled. Tsuna took another portion and offer it to Caelum to take a bite. Caelum gave a questioning look before eating it. He was surprise to himself, it was delicious.

"I'm so proud of you Caelum, I like it." Tsuna said with bright smile. Reborn nod as he agrees to his wife.

Reborn took a small portion and gave it to Leon who happily took a bite. He liked it, making his master chuckle in amusement.

Caelum was happier to hear that. The bonding with the family bloom, only because of the breakfast the child had made for his parents. There were chatter, teasing and most of all, laughter.

Everything was like that when suddenly Caelum made a sudden question.

"Papa how did you propose to Mama?"

Reborn and Tsuna blink to their son's question before facing each other and laugh.

"Now that I remember, Reborn's way of proposing to me at that time was truly… unique one than a romantic one." Tsuna said, remembering the time he had proposed to her.

Reborn just huff, "What can you say, it won't be that _unique_ if those fool didn't interrupt my day and don't forget, it was you who entered the trouble."

Tsuna glared at Reborn while he smirk victory in response. Caelum who has no idea finally plead, "Can you please tell me your story Papa?"

Reborn chuckled to his son. He leaned close to Tsuna and Caelum who was center of the two. He started his story.

 _It was eight years ago when Reborn was still dating Tsunayuki and was about to ask for a romantic dinner when a sudden call came. Seeing the ID caller, he glared at it and answered it._

" _What do you want Baka Giotto and you better tell me a better reason or else." Reborn threatened, truly not happy at all._

 _He could hear a gulp of fear from his ex-student and boss, he took note to give him more tortu-tutoring. The boss must never show weakness, it seems his idiot student had forgotten about it._

" _There's an emergency and I need you to fix it as soon as possible." Giotto said on the other line. Reborn narrowed his eyes, "If it's about your Guardian then I'll-"_

" _No that's not it Reborn. I receive a report from one of my men that the Fumio Famiglia was planning to attack Giglio Nero Famiglia. I as the friend of Yuni and allied famiglia won't let that happen. We all were planning to ambush their Headquarters and I need you to destroy their secret warehouse."_

 _Reborn thought about it. Fumio Famiglia were one of the strong Famiglia, they can't be underestimated._

" _When will you start the operation?" Reborn asked. Giotto answered, "Now"_

 _Reborn twitch, not liking it. Here he was now planning to propose to his girlfriend and now it all ruined all because of this. He knew this is important mission who needed to be done as soon as possible but still to collide on his own special day, he truly wanted to shoot someone to death._

" _Fine but expect torturing Baka Giotto"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Reborn immediately call off the call. He turn to Leon who was staring at him, like asking what is he planning to do. Reborn gave a sigh as he put back his phone to his pocket and took something from his coat's pocket. It was a small red box, it was the thing he would give to his lover to their date but it seems it needed to be move. Talk about bad luck._

 _He returned the red box to its safety before taking again his phone and gave a quick message before disappearing on sight._

 _Later in the warehouse where Fumio Famiglia were keeping their weapons, the noise were all gun shots as many men were keep shooting to where Reborn was hiding behind the wall. Reborn who's holding Leon in his gun form was waiting for them to cease and when they do, he shot back five times and killed five men to their forehead. Another followed gun shots as he hid back again._

 _Reborn took a sigh, still trying to know what happened that turned out like this. There is no way for someone like him, the greatest number one hitman to be cornered like this. Reborn turned to his side that was actually the sole reason why his, more like their situation became like this._

 _There was Tsuna, sitting on the ground as she covered her ears from the gun shots the enemies were making. She was wearing yellow until-kneel-skirt, orange blouse with yellow blazer and pink 1.5 inch high heels. She wasn't that afraid but the gun's noise was too much for her._

" _Tell me again why we ended up like this?" Reborn asked as he observed the attacking enemies. Even in noisy place like this, she still heard his question and pouted, "I told you I came to warn you about the coming back up but we were caught and now we're in this situation Reborn."_

" _Oh yeah… so how come you knew the coming back up?" Reborn asked as he shot back and as expected, no miss shots was done._

" _W-well my head told me to warn you. You won't answer my call and I'm very worried so I decide to look all over for you. Thankfully my head guided me the way." Tsuna said then yelp from the sudden bride carry from Reborn. He run as fast as he could before the Bazooka from the enemies hit them._

 _Tsuna covered herself from Reborn as he run to a good place to hide and protect his girlfriend from them. They got another hiding place and Reborn immediately used his_ _ **CHAOS SHOT**_ _to hit the enemies on sight. He can hear more were coming. He quickly looked around and began running with Tsuna on his arms._

 _Reborn looked down to Tsuna who seems not trembling in fear even if their situation was something to be feared and be panic, totally normal civilians will do._

" _Aren't you scared?" Tsuna was surprise to Reborn's sudden question. She just gave a small smile and leaned closer to his chest, "I wonder… I'm not scared when I'm with you Reborn. For some reason, I knew you will protect me and we will overcome this together."_

 _Reborn was surprise to her answer before smiling. He stopped from his running and suddenly claimed her lips, much as her surprise but soon complied from his feelings. The way Tsuna show her feelings really made Reborn's heart beat faster, the only one who had spread warm from his chest and life._

 _When they broke up, Reborn finally propose to her, "Tsunayuki will you marry me?"_

 _Tsuna this time was beyond shock. Did he… did Reborn just propose to her!?_

" _I wanted you stay by my side forever. I know someone who is dark and killer like me doesn't deserve someone like you who is pure, angelic and saint but when I think about losing you to my life would be a hundred times death for me. I love you so much that I could never lose you in my entire life."_

" _Reborn" Tsuna wrapped her arms around his Reborn, feeling the sincere feelings he was showing._

" _Will you marry me Tsunayuki?" Reborn again propose to her._

 _Tsuna's heart was becoming even warmer and happier. The dream she's been thinking for so long has finally come, even if the place is not suited for romantic way, he still propose to her in more than romantic way._

" _Yes" She whispered before raising her head up and to look to his eyes and smiled as tears coming down, "Yes Reborn, I want to stay with you forever too."_

 _Reborn smiled even more, can't hide the fact his beloved lover now his own Fiancée accepted him. Both kissed once again and this time, more than love they had showed to each other._

 _Both broke when they heard the enemies were almost coming._

" _I think it's time for us to move out from here." Reborn said as Leon returned back to his original form and took something from Reborn's hidden pocket, which was a small silver box with Red button on the center._

 _Leon pressed the red button before throwing it to the place where their mission will end which was in front of the warehouse. Reborn still carrying Tsuna in bride way immediately run away from the warehouse. In few seconds, the silver box exploded with all the hidden weapons and few enemies who were already nearby. Even a small item could be that dangerous._

 _As explosion happen, Reborn already jumped away with Tsuna on his arms. Tsuna kept smiling as she imagined a prince which was Reborn was carrying the princess which is her, away from the evil castle that locked her away from her entire life._

Hearing the whole story from both of his parents, Caelum's eyes were sparkling, truly move from their romantic story.

"An action romance, I wish I could see it myself!" Caelum was so trilled, proposing in the middle of the dangerous situation, no one could ever do that than his own parents!

"Where did you hear that word?" Tsuna asked to Caelum while Reborn chuckle, "It seems our son is smarter than we thought."

"Because Papa's books are the best! I want to read more." Caelum said and hugged his father. Reborn patted his head before turning to Tsuna who was smiling. "Well you gave him educational books and he loves to read them so I guess that's how it is."

"Of course"

Tsuna giggle before coming closer to Reborn to lean on which Reborn return it back by extending his arm to pull her closer to both him and their son.

Leon was happy to watch the bonding moments of the family which was so warm for his own good. He was really happy that he was part of this warm family.

They stayed like that for a while. Caelum murmured something that both parents could hear.

"Happy Wedding Anniversary Mama, Papa… I love you"

"We love you too Caelum"

Both parents answered in union of love and happiness. Caelum smiled before heading to his warm and happy dreamland.

 **Caelum's POV**

For some reason, I had dreamed such wonderful dream, when I fell asleep in the presence of my loving Mama and Papa.

In front of me was small church, yet beautiful scenery. Bell of happiness and blessings can be heard as everyone around were smiling and clapping their hands from the new married couple. I saw many people I don't even recognize but few do as I remember are from the orphanage Mama and Papa usually take me to visit. I saw my grandmother, Sawada Nana whom I called Mommy and one of my uncles, Doctor Shamal who takes care of my and Mama's health.

In the center of everyone's attention, I was so shock and happy. There was my Mama and Papa. Mama was wearing a beautiful white gown while papa was wearing white tuxedo and fedora. Papa was very cool and Mama was so beautiful as always. They both seem bit young but I could guess this was a memory when my Mama and Papa married.

To see such wonderful event even in my dream, it was as if I became part of the celebration where I congratulate them and like telling them…

I'll be waiting for the day I could finally join as part of their lives, as family.

 **END**

 **Thank you readers for reading my Revised Sun's Sky Fan-fiction. I'm really happy that many had liked and most of all read my fanfic story of R27. I admit but there are times I almost forgot Leon was with them that I have to edit my story just to add him. If there are readers who felt unsatisfied about my story, I would like to apologize because your author actually doesn't have any romantic experience and your author was just an ordinary romance story beginner.**

 **Now your author had thought about it hard and finally decided to make another fanfiction story, "** _ **Sun's Sky the Night Hunt**_ **". It will be release on** **April 1, 2016** **. Thank you for all the support and comments you had given to my fanfic story. God Bless**

 **Summary: Tsunayuki with her son, Caelum was about to get home from their visit when suddenly an unknown Famiglia ambushed them. Tsunayuki was captured and everyone especially the husband and brothers were furious as they will make sure to give more than hell they could ever imagine. Can everyone save Tsunayuki before it's too late? (Tragedy/Action/Family/Drama/Slight Supernatural/Character Death)**


End file.
